yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Joey Wheeler and Johnson's Duel
* 105: }} Joey Wheeler and Johnson faced each other in a game of Duel Monsters, during the Battle City arc, in the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' anime. It is based on Katsuya Jonouchi and Big 3's Duel in the Yu-Gi-Oh! Manga. Prior Events Joey Wheeler searches a mansion to try and find a way out, while Yugi Muto and Téa Gardner search for the others in the frozen region. Joey kicks down a wall and finds a door, which seems to lead back to the hanger where the KaibaCorp blimp is. Once inside the blimp, Joey comes across the unconscious body of Mai Valentine, which seems to wake up. Joey is happy to see "Mai" awake until she speaks with a male voice. Joey realizes this is a trick and the imposter sheds his disguise, revealing himself to be Johnson, KaibaCorp's former legal adviser and an expert layer for The Big Five. He proposes that he and Joey duel and if Joey loses the latter's body will belong to the former. As Joey accepts, Johnson changes the setting to one befitting him, a courtroom. Johnson then transforms into his deck master, "Judge Man". Duelists are to select cards from the Virtual Card Database, and Joey sticks with what he knows. Joey selects Flame Swordsman as his deck master. Featured Duel: Joey Wheeler vs. Johnson Joey's Deck Master is "Flame Swordsman". Johnson's Deck Master is "Judge Man". Turn 1: Johnson Johnson Normal Summons Hysteric Angel (1800/500) in Attack Position. Turn 2: Joey Joey draws Gearfried the Iron Knight and subsequently Normal Summons it (1800/1600) in Attack Position. He then activates the Deck Master ability of "Flame Swordsman" to reduce the ATK of "Flame Swordsman" by 500 ("Flame Swordsman": 1800 → 1300/1600) and increase the ATK of "Gearfried by the decreased amount ("Gearfried": 1800 → 2300/1600). "Gearfried" attacks and destroys "Hysteric Angel" (Johnson 4000 → 3500), showcased by Hysteric Angel freaking out before she is destroyed. Turn 3: Johnson Johnson Sets a monster. Turn 4: Joey Joey draws Rocket Warrior, while his hand contains "Tiny Guardian", Panther Warrior, Swordsman of Landstar, Gamble, and Bottomless Trap Hole. Joey Normal Summons "Tiny Guardian" (1400/1800) in Attack Position. He then activates the Deck Master ability of "Flame Swordsman" to decrease its ATK by 300 ("Flame Swordsman": 1300 → 1000/1600) and increase that of "Tiny Guardian" by the same amount ("Tiny Guardian": 1400 → 1700/1800)."Tiny Guardian" attacks and destroys Johnson's Set monster. It's revealed to be Skelengel (900/400), whose Flip Effect activates, letting Johnson draw a card. "Gearfried" attacks directly (Johnson 3500 → 1200). Turn 5: Johnson Johnson Normal Summons Mystical Elf (800/2000) in Defense Position and Sets a card. Turn 6: Joey Joey draws Scapegoat. He Normal Summons "Rocket Warrior" (1500/1300) in Attack Position. "Gearfried" attacks "Mystical Elf", but Johnson activates the Deck Master ability of "Judge Man", "Clear the Courtroom", to pay 1000 Life Points (Johnson 1200 → 200) and destroy all monsters Joey controls as well as inflict 500 damage to Joey for each (Joey 4000 → 2500). Joey's hand contains "Panther Warrior", "Swordsman of Landstar", "Gamble", "Bottomless Trap Hole", and "Scapegoat". Joey Sets "Bottomless Trap Hole". Turn 7: Johnson Johnson Normal Summons Curtain of the Dark Ones (600/500) in Attack Position. He then activates his face-down Polymerization to fuse "Mystical Elf" with "Curtain of the Dark Ones" and Fusion Summon Kamionwizard (1300/1100) in Attack Position. Johnson then activates "Sinister Justice", which will let Fusion Monsters he controls to attack the turn they are Summoned. If a Level 4 or lower Fusion Monster he controls inflicts battle damage, he will gain 800 Life Points. "Kamionwizard" attacks directly (Joey 2500 → 1200). The second effect of "Sinister Justice" activates (Johnson 200 → 1000). Johnson Sets a card. At this point, Yugi and Tea arrive through a door, but since outside interference is not allowed, Yugi and Tea have to sit on the bench. Joey has 1200 Life Points remaining and controls one set card ("Bottomless Trap Hole"). Johnson has 1000 Life Points remaining and controls "Kamionwizard" (1300/1100) in Attack Position and "Sinister Justice". Turn 8: Joey Joey draws "Skull Dice", while his hand contains "Panther Warrior", "Swordsman of Landstar", "Gamble" and "Scapegoat". Joey Normal Summons "Panther Warrior" (2000/1600) in Attack Position and Sets a card. Turn 9: Johnson Johnson draws "Reinforcement of the Army", while his hand contains "Quick Attack", "De-Fusion" and "Painful Choice". He activates his face-down "Leading Question", which will increase the ATK of attacking Level 4 or lower Fusion Monsters by 800 during the Damage Step only. "Kamionwizard" attacks "Panther Warrior". The effect of "Leading Question" activates ("Kamionwizard": 1300 → 2100/1100). Joey activates his face-down "Skull Dice" to roll a die and divide the ATK of "Kamionwizard" by the die result. Joey gets a six, but Johnson cheats and changes it to a one. "Kamionwizard" then destroys "Panther Warrior" (Joey 1200 → 1100). The effect of "Sinister Justice" activates (Johnson 1000 → 1800). At the end of the Damage Step, the effect of "Leading Question" expires ("Kamionwizard": 2100 → 1300/1100). Turn 10: Joey Joey draws "Graceful Dice". He Normal Summons "Swordsman of Landstar" (500/1200) in Attack Position. He then activates "Graceful Dice" to roll a die and multiply the ATK of "Swordsman of Landstar by the die result. Joey gets a six, but once again, Johnson cheats and changes the result to a one. Johnson activates the Deck Master ability of "Judge Man", "Clear the Courtroom", to pay 1000 Life Points (Johnson 1800 → 800) and destroy all monsters Joey controls as well as inflict 500 damage to Joey for each destroyed monster (Joey 1100 → 600). Joey Sets two cards. Turn 11: Johnson Johnson draws "Pot of Greed" and subsequently activates it to draw two cards. As Johnson has at least six cards in his hand, while Joey has two or fewer, Joey activates his face-down "Gamble" to let himself flip a coin. If he calls it right, he can draw until he has five cards in his hand, but if he calls it wrong his next turn will be skipped. Joey calls heads. He is correct, but Johnson cheats and changes the result to tails. Joey activates his face-down "Scapegoat" to Special Summon four "Sheep Tokens" (0/0 each) in Defense Position. Johnson activates "Reinforcement of the Army" to add "Armaill" from his Deck to his hand. He then activates "Polymerization" to fuse "Armaill" with "One-Eyed Shield Dragon" in order to Fusion Summon "Dragoness the Wicked Knight" (1200/900) in Attack Position. "Kamionwizard" attacks a Sheep Token. The effect of "Leading Question" activates ("Kamionwizard": 1300 → 2100/1100) and "Kamionwizard" destroys the "Sheep Token". "Dragoness the Wicked Knight" then attacks another "Sheep Token". The effect of "Leading Question" activates ("Dragoness": 1200 → 2000/900) and "Dragoness" destroys the "Sheep Token". At the end of the Damage Step, the effect of "Leading Question" expires ("Kamionwizard": 2100 → 1300/1100; "Dragoness": 2000 → 1200/900). Turn 12: Johnson "Kamionwizard" attacks a Sheep Token. The effect of "Leading Question" activates ("Kamionwizard": 1300 → 2100/1100) and "Kamionwizard" destroys the "Sheep Token". "Dragoness the Wicked Knight" then attacks another "Sheep Token". The effect of "Leading Question" activates ("Dragoness": 1200 → 2000/900) and "Dragoness" destroys the "Sheep Token". At the end of the Damage Step, the effect of "Leading Question" expires ("Kamionwizard": 2100 → 1300/1100; "Dragoness": 2000 → 1200/900). At this point, Noah arrives to stop the Duel because Johnson has been cheating, but Joey convinces Noah to let the Duel continue as long as Johnson promises to stop cheating. Turn 13: Joey Joey draws "Pot of Greed" and subsequently activates it to draw two cards ("Burning Soul Sword" and "Arduous Decision"). Joey then moves his Deck Master, "Flame Swordsman", (1000/1600) to the field in Attack Position. Joey then activates "Burning Soul Sword" and equips it to "Flame Swordsman". Now, Joey can Tribute a monster and increase the ATK of the monster equipped with "Burning Soul Sword" by the ATK of the Tributed monster until the End Phase. Joey activates "Arduous Decision" to draw two cards and have Johnson pick one of them at random. If Johnson picks a monster, it will be Special Summoned, but if he picks a Magic or Trap Card, both cards will be sent to the Graveyard. Joey draws "Shield & Sword" and "Goblin Attack Force". Johnson selects "Shield & Sword", but changes his mind and selects "Goblin Attack Force", so Joey Special Summons the latter monster (2300/0) in Attack Position. Joey activates the effect of "Burning Soul Sword" by Tributing "Goblin Attack Force" ("Flame Swordsman": 1000 → 3300/1600). "Flame Swordsman" attacks and destroys "Dragoness" (Johnson 800 → 0). Joey Wins. Aftermath Johnson's Judge Man form disintegrates. Yugi, Tea and Joey celebrate, but the joy is cut short when Joey learns that Serenity Wheeler is also trapped in the virtual world. To make matters worse, Joey tells Yugi and Tea that Serenity never once dueled in her entire life. So Joey frantically searches for his sister, with Yugi and Tea right behind him. Notes Category: Virtual World Duels